A Chance Encounter
by Cyber Dragoon
Summary: A tragic day at Jusenkyo leads to Goku meeting someone who is extreamly skilled in martial arts. They team up to crosstrain, but this leads to a major change before DBZ even starts.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Dragonball. They are owned by the wonderful people who do own them and let us see them.  
  
A Chance Meeting  
  
Ranma looked over to where her father was currently sleeping, unaware of what was likely to happen in the next while. She glared at her old man for a minute, just knowing that all this was his fault. She wasn't a guy anymore, nor did she feel like one or want to be one. Apparently, the third spring she fell into did take effect as it was supposed to, just like the others.  
It had started out ok, the two of them fought from one pole to the next. Then he had knocked his father into the spring of drowned panda. The idiot didn't even notice the transformation. He then proceded to knock Ranma into one of the other springs. The spring of drowned girl. If that wasn't bad enough, when she got out, the stupid panda threw her into another spring. Spring of drowned girl with monkey tail. Now she was a short red-headed girl with a tail.  
At least she still felt thought she was a guy, and wanted to be a guy, when they could get hot water. When her pops found out that there was a spring of drowned boy, he threw Ranma into the nearest pool, thinking it was the spring of drowned boy, which happened to be the one next to the one Ranma got thrown into. Unfortunatly this one changed personalitiesm, though it didn't change hers much, just made her female, again, this time in the mind. Then as she was getting out, she fell into a fourth spring, one that had sealed the curse and the guide wasn't sure why.  
Not like she cared. Ranma packed up her things quietly, keeping an eye on Genma the whole time. The panda didn't stir. Soon she was out of the camp and walking away from her old man. Next stop, Japan.  
  
Goku looked around the clearing that he had entered. He was off training alone, trying to get better to stay ahead of the game, stay ahead of all the bad guys. It had been awhile since he had last seen his friends, but then there were times that he wouldn't see them for months on end. The clearing was almost empty. Almost being someone sleeping on the ground on the other side of the clearing. Whoever they were, they were pretty good, if what he could feel from their ki while they sleep was any indication. It was far more than a normal persons would be in that state.  
He walked over to the red-head and stopped. The person stired and looked up at him. He was surprised to see it was a girl probably around his age. Around sixteen or seventeen. "Hi." he said.  
"What do you want?" the girl asked.  
"I just came here to train and saw you sleeping and didn't want to disturb you." he stated.  
"Oh, umm ok. What kind of training?" she asked.  
"Martial Arts."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Wana spar with me. You know, see how good we are?" Goku nodded, finally noticing she was wearing a sleaveless red gi top with a black shirt underneath.  
"That sound good, my name's Goku what's yours?"  
"Ranma." the girl said as she stood up." they moved apart and stood facing each other. At an unspoken signal, they charged and fought. One hour passed, then two, three, four. They had started a little before noon, it was almost dusk when they finished. They both collapsed to the ground in exahstion.  
"That was great." Goku stated. Ranma couldn't help but agree. She wondered just how much that spring of drowned female warrior had altered her mind. Goku looked down towards the ground and noticed her tail for the first time. "Hey you've got a tail." he said.  
"Yeah, I got it a few months back, not sure what it means." Ranma said. Goku just nodded unsure of what to say.  
"Your really good at fighting. Your not as strong as me, but you are way more skilled. How about we train together? You teach me how to fight like you, and I'll show you how to get really strong." Goku asked.  
"Umm, yeah that sound good. It's a deal." Ranma said, sticking out her hand. The two shook hands to seal the deal.  
  
Two years later  
  
The croud looked on as Goku dominated his last opponent in the areana. Dodging energy waves and physical attacks alike, he was a blur of movement, connecting with advanced styles of physical martial arts that he never had before. His friends looked on in amazement as he finaly knocked Piccilo ouside of the almost completely destroyed areana. He landed on what was left of the arena, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath. Amazement ran through the onlookers, even Goku was amazed at how well he had done.  
"He's improved tremendously since last time we were with him."Krillin commented to Master Roshi. Bulma, Roshi, and Yamcha nodded their heads in agreement. After the fight and the awards were given out, the others tried to find Goku. They met Chi Chi but couldn't find Goku. The anounnouncer was standing off to the side just looking at the arena, which was almost completely demolished.  
"Hey, have you seen where Goku went?" Krillin asked as he walked up to the guy.  
"Yeah, I think I saw him leaving with someone." came the reply. The others wondered what was going on.  
Outside the stadium, two figures were walking away from the area. "You did great." Ranma said as she held onto Goku's arm.  
"Yeah, I didn't think I would do that good though." Goku replied.  
"It's all the training and fighting that we've done over the last two years."  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
"Come on, lets get something to eat, I'm starving." The two walked down the street before dissapearing around a corner.  
  
Chi Chi was depressed, she had missed Goku again. She was starting to think that the perfect life she was going to have with the boy would not come to pass. She had hoped to impress him with her fighting prowness, but he didn't seemed fazed by it. Then watching him fight with Piccilo had been surprising. He was alot better than she remembered, but that was to be expected. Now she was headed back home to her father, and she had yet to get the guy of her dreams. Well maybe next time.  
  
About seven years later  
  
Bulma lowered the the plane down to a landing on Roshi's island. Soon she and Chi Chi stepped out of the plane. The two of them had become friends over the last few years. Chi Chi had decided to come along to the reunion when she heard that Goku would probably be there. The two of them walked up to the house laughing about a something that had happened on the way there.  
Inside, Krillin and Roshi were waiting for the others to arrive. With Bulma and the gift she brought for Roshi, the two dug in. "So, Goku's going to be here?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah. I can't wait to see him. It's been so many years since I last saw him." Krillin said.  
"Really, he could at least try to stay in touch with us." Bulma said, a little anoyed.  
"I hope he's doing alright." Chi Chi said.  
The sound of someone landing outside brought their attention outside and drew everyone outside. They stepped outside and saw Goku standing there with a little boy in his arms, a huge grin on his face. "Hi guys. Long time no see."  
"Since when does Goku babysit." Krillin asked. The others just looked on.  
"Oh, hey guys, I want you to meet someone. This is my son, Gohan." he said. Gohan looked up at them. He had deep blue eyes, and his hair was black and spiky like his fathers.  
"Hi." Gohan said.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
(Authors Note: Please read and review. I know its a little sloppy and everything, but I wrote this story in about an hour with after being up for almost a whole day. I hope everyone like it. Please review. Should I continue this story? As you can probably already tell, the story is going to be way different than what really happened in the series. Please tell me if I should continue, or how good the story is.) 


End file.
